A Good Day
by FastForward
Summary: Oneshot giftfic for yukaishepard's fifteenth birthday. Kiba can't find Akamaru and enlists the help of the only person he knows who can help him find him. Fluffy ShinoKiba.


**A/N & Disclaimer all rolled into one: First and foremost, I would like to assure EVERYONE that Kiba is STRAIGHT. I would know, cause he's MINE :K. Masashi shakes his head in annoyance, muttering about baka Canadians: Anyway, this is a one-shot gift-fic written for the wonderful yukaishepard for her fifteenth birthday. Happy birthday, hun!**

* * *

Inuzuka Kiba walked hurriedly down the street, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Akamaru!" he called. "Akamaru! Where are you?" 

Worry gripped him more with each passing second he was apart from his dog. Akamaru had gone out the night before and hadn't returned. Kiba was almost sick with worry. It wasn't like the nin-dog to just run off and not return. Something _had_ to have happened.

"Oi, Akamaru!" Kiba hollered.

"Something wrong, Kiba?" Nakada Hotaru—a woman who worked at the fruit stand—asked as the boy passed her.

"Yeah, I can't find Akamaru anywhere." he mumbled, his eyes scanning the crowds.

"Oh, when you can't find Akamaru, that _is_ trouble. The cute thing is two times your size."

"I know." Kiba said, fear gripping him. "If you see him, send him home, will you?"

"Of course." Hotaru reassured as Kiba kept walking, continuing to call his dog's name.

Ten minutes later, and the boy was frantic. He hadn't seen hide or hair of his beloved pooch, and if he didn't find him soon, there was no doubt in his mind that he would go insane. And it was with these thoughts of insanity that the brunette turned and his eyes fell on the one person he was sure would be able to find his dog.

Aburame Shino walked leisurely down the street, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his grey jacket as he headed for the training grounds. Since he'd woken up that morning, he'd had the feeling that today was going to be a good day, although he couldn't place his finger on why he thought this.

"Oi! Shino!"

The bug-boy turned as he heard the voice of his teammate calling him before he saw a frantically waving arm, Kiba running towards him. Kiba being his one and only object of lust.

"Shino! I need you to help me! Please, I'll do anything!"

"What's the problem?" Shino asked as he turned to his friend.

"Akamaru is missing! If you find him, I'll love you forever!"

Shino smiled behind the rim of his high-collar jacket before nodding and continuing on his way to the training grounds with Kiba. Today was going to be a good day for Shino.

As the two of them reached their old training location, Shino held out his arms and kikai bugs flew from his sleeves, having emerged from his body through the small holes in his skin. They flew off in different directions as Kiba bounced anxiously on the balls of his feet. Minutes passed with still no sign of the missing dog. Kiba was practically tearing his hair out.

And then, one lone kikai bug returned, much later than all the rest. As it landed on Shino's outstretched finger, the bug-boy smiled before lowering his hand, the small insect returning to its previous location beneath Shino's skin.

"Well?.!" Kiba asked, refraining from grabbing Shino and shaking him.

"It seems Akamaru fell asleep in the forest last night and has remained undisturbed to this moment. He probably did not expect to sleep for so long."

"Which way?.!" This time, Kiba couldn't help but grab Shino by the front of his jacket.

The other boy easily removed his teammate's hands before turning and leading the way into the forest that surrounded the training ground. They walked quickly, Shino knowing Kiba wouldn't want to dawdle. Fifteen minutes into the forest and the two boys reached a clearing, Akamaru fast asleep in the centre of it.

"Akamaru!" The dog's head shot up before turning to look at Kiba. "Akamaru!" Kiba hollered again as he ran towards his dog and wrapped his arms around the large neck. Akamaru barked and Kiba laughed. "Shit, you _scared_ me!" Kiba pulled back from his dog, turning to look at Shino.

The bug-boy had begun to walk away, but Kiba wouldn't let him wander off without thanking him. Rushing to catch up, Kiba threw his arms around Shino from behind, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks, Shino." he whispered as the other boy froze in his grasp. "I know he would've come home eventually, but you saved me from worrying for longer. Thank you." He tightened his hold.

"It was nothing." Shino replied, putting one hand on Kiba's. "You are my teammate."

"Still. Thanks."

Kiba released him and Shino spun around. Before he could stop himself, he cupped Kiba's cheek and brushed his lips gently over the brunette's, hearing the other boy's breath hitch. He pulled back slightly, his thumb stroking Kiba's cheek as he spoke, his lips still brushing against the other boy's.

"Whenever you need my help, Kiba, I shall always comply."

Shino let his hand fall and turned, walking away from a very flustered and blushing teammate.

Yes, today was going to be a good day for Shino.

**END.**


End file.
